


The Hammer

by Silence_burns



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Thor and Loki's day gets a little more complicated when someone proves to be worthy.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	The Hammer

Thor was standing in front of one of the huge windows of the Avengers tower, one made entirely of glass, watching the world on the other side. He was the God of thunder and certainly not one to fear heights, but walking so close to the edge, knowing there was nothing else keeping him from falling out wasn’t a pleasant one. Lately he’d spent a lot of time in the tower, so he should probably get used to it with time, but it wasn’t that easy.

He would never admit it aloud or let anyone see it, so he didn’t even flinch when he saw his brother approaching him in the reflection.

“Since when are you one to admire the view?” Loki asked with a raised eyebrow, stopping next to him.

“You have to finally get over the fact you don’t know everything about me,” Thor shrugged, but backed off a little. He didn’t feel safe having The Trickster almost behind his back so close to the window’s surface.

“And you still think it’s gonna ever happen…”

“I don’t want to fight you, brother,” Thor stopped him, shaking his head. “I want this day to be pleasant.”

“As you wish,” Loki bowed dramatically, letting his hair fall onto his face. “So, what are you up for today?”

Thor shrugged with his arms crossed.

“I’m waiting for our friend to train, you know this.”

“I’m afraid you might be right with me not knowing everything…”

“You wouldn’t be here if you did,” Thor smirked, making Loki stop mid-sentence. It was enough for Thor to confim his assumptions were right. It made him very proud of himself.

“What are you talking about?” Loki asked, trying to sound casual, but Thor grew up with him and knew that the lack of any emotions in his voice wasn’t a coincidence.

“Don’t act like you’re dumb. I’ve seen the way you look at them,” Thor smiled widely, making Loki roll his eyes.

“That’s interesting, because I haven’t noticed a thing…”

“Hi, guys!” They heard a familiar voice call out. Turning around, they see you at the end of the corridor, slowly approaching them.

The brothers smiled involuntarily, but their smiles faded as they set eyes on what you had in your hand.

You came closer to them in complete silence, but excited enough for the upcoming training session with Thor that you didn’t think about it.

“Here, you’d forgotten about it,” you handed Thor his hammer.

It took him a moment to take Mjolnir. Loki didn’t tear his eyes off it, not believing it was real and not some kind of a trick, but as a God, he could see the truth. Thor didn’t need to be The Trickster to distinguish it either.

“Thanks,” he muttered. “Training Room B?”

“Sure, I’ll do a quick warm-up and you can join whenever. Are you okay? You look pale. You both do, actually,” you asked, watching their faces.

Loki nodded quickly, but stayed silent.

“Yeah,” Thor took a deep breath. “I’ll come to you soon.”

“Okay. Bye!” you waved to Loki, going to the elevator.

The brothers stayed in silence for a while longer. Tony saw them and said something cockily, but as he received no reaction, he passed them by, going to one of his labs.

“Did you…” Loki started at last.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Loki, for the love of Odin, I know my hammer.”

“Please, don’t ever say that again… What are you going to do now?”

Thor turned to the direction you walked away in.

“Training.”

“Mind if I join? For scientific reasons, of course.”

“Of course,” Thor smirked, walking.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! 
> 
> You can find more of my work on AO3 or on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
